


Puppets without Masters

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alpha Derek, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Post Nogitsune, Protective Jackson, Protective Peter, Scott and everyone are bad friends, Slow Build, Stiles & Jackson friendship, Stiles Cora and Jackson are a pack, the only major character death is Aiden's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle's over but the war has just begun. While everyone is trying to move on from the pain the nogitsune left there is one person who can't move on. Stiles. While everyone keeps telling him it wasn't his fault Stiles can see it in their eyes that they're lying to themselves and him unable to live with the lies Stiles leaves. He just never expected to run into Jackson Whittemore or that he may be the only person who fully understands what Stiles is going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imogenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogenlily/gifts).



> I would like to thank Imogenlily for allowing me to write this ^^ I hope you like it ^^

_People have scars. In all sorts of unexpected places. Like secret roadmaps of their personal histories. Diagrams of all their old wounds. Most of our wounds heal, leaving nothing behind but a scar. But some of them don't. Some wounds we carry with us everywhere and though the cut's long gone, the pain still lingers."_

He was lying in his bed hoping that he could get some rest. As soon as he closed his eyes he felt the past few days finally catching up to him as he felt his body relaxing and his heart beat slowing down. As soon as he felt his mind giving in to sleep he felt someone caress his cheek.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and when he did he wished he hadn’t.

Standing right in front of him was Allison. Stiles closed his eyes as tight as he possibly could; it never accord to him that this could possibly be a dream and he should count his fingers to see if he was awake or not.

“Really Stiles? You’re just going to close your eyes and ignore me?” Stiles didn’t listen to her instead he turned his body so that his back was facing her.

Allison crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

“And now you’re turning your back on me, typical Stiles your always hurting people bringing them nothing but pain and then you hide from it; acting like none of it was your fault. You ignore it hoping that it’ll disappear, well not this time. You’ve ruined lives Stiles, you’ve taken lives, innocent people Stiles! People who didn’t deserve-“

“It wasn’t my fault!” he shouted to Allison who still wore a mask of indifference as he sat up and shouted to her.

“I didn’t do anything! It was that stupid fox okay! It forced me to do those awful things!” tears were falling off of Stiles’ eyes and onto his lap as he buried his face into his hands. The boy broke into sobs as he tried to get the words out.

“I-I di-didn’t me-mean *sobs* for this to-to happen,”

“Just like you didn’t mean to listen in on your father’s police scanner and drag Scott into the woods? Just like you didn’t mean to leave Lydia alone so that she could wonder off to the lacrosse field so Peter could bite her?”

“Please stop,” he begged, it was hard enough knowing that half the things she said were true but to hear them out loud? It just made everything more realistic. Allison gave a humorless chuckle.

“You want me to stop? Your begging me to stop? The same way Scott asked you to stop? The way he begged for you to not stab him in the gut and twist that sword around? Didn’t he beg you to stop? Yes he did, did you? No you didn’t, you just kept going. So why should I stop when you didn’t?”

“Because none of it was my fault! I didn’t mean for it to happen!” he lifted his head to glare at Allison. Allison just shook her head.

“Just like you didn’t mean to make your mother suffer?”

That did it, something in Stiles broke at the mention of his mother. The once sarcastic, head strong human was finally broken.

He got up and stood in front of Allison’s face.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I know okay! I know! Everything is my fault everything that happened was my fault! People dying, you, Scott, and Isaac getting hurt! Aiden’s death! It was all me! There I admitted it! I finally admitted to myself that it’s my fault! Are you happy now?!”

He was breathing heavily as tears continue to fall his eyes but he didn’t bother to wipe them away.

Allison stare at him in shock before her shock expression turned into an angelic smile as her eyes soften, she reached up and caressed Stiles cheek turning him so that he would face her.

Stiles looked into Allison’s eyes and her gentle smile and for a moment Stiles felt like everything was okay that is until her angelic smile was turned into a hard line of anger and her eyes full of hatred that Stiles has never seen on her face and it was directed to Stiles as she whispered the one word that broke Stiles’ heart.

“No,”

"Stiles get up, it's time for school," John waited for his son to say something, when he didn't get a response he stepped inside the room only to hear Stiles' voice,

"I'm up dad," John stopped as he heard his son's voice.

"Oh, umm...sorry I thought you were still asleep,"

"I never was," Stiles thought to himself but he didn't instead he lifted his head and gave his dad a soft smile and said,

"Sorry I got up when you knocked on the door," he lied.

John smiled a little and nodded his head.

"Well hurry up and get dress, you don't want to be late for school now do you?" Stiles forced himself to laugh and shook his head.

"No dad I do not want to be late at all," John smiled a little happy to see that at least his son was slowly coming back to him.

"Alright, well I'm off to work," ever since the accident at the police station there has been a small amount of officers and at the moment they needed all the help they could get so the sheriff was busy 24/7.

Of course John was careful not to let any of that slip out. He didn't want Stiles to blame himself for something that wasn't his fault. Stiles just nodded his head.

"Alright, be careful...I love you dad," John smiled at Stiles.

"I love you too kiddo, be careful okay?" Stiles just nodded his head as he saw watched as his dad left the room leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts. He lean his head back on the pillow as he stared up the ceiling as if all his answers would miraculously appeared on it. He didn't want to go to school hell he didn't want to get out of his bed. He didn't want to see coach's face knowing that he was the one who shot an arrow at him.

He didn't want to see his friends and the pain he caused them however, he needed to get out and act like everything was fine...who was he kidding nothing will ever be alright. He got out of bed and started getting ready for school. After he was finished he got in his jeep and drove to school. When he got to school he got out of his jeep and headed inside.

When he stepped inside he looked around to see if he could fine his friends. He spotted Lydia, Danny, and Ethan talking to each other. He took a deep breath before he walked over to them. The trio were to busy talking that they didn't realize that Stiles was there until he spoke,

"Hey guys," Danny, Ethan, and Lydia stopped talking before they turned to face Stiles giving them each a small smile.

Lydia felt her body go into shock as memories of the nogitsune kidnapping her and threatening to kill her friends came flowing through her.

Every part of her was screaming to get away from him bit she forced to stay firmly put. Ethan glared at Stiles, he could never forgive him for killing Aiden.

Even though people said it wasn't Stiles' fault Ethan was the only one who was willing to blame the human for everything he's done to not only him but to his friends as well.

Danny stared at Stiles. Ethan told him what happened and even though it was Stiles' face and Stiles' hands that did those awful things Danny knows that it wasn't Stiles himself. Besides he'd probably be the biggest hypocrite if he blamed Stiles for something that wasn't his fault.

"Hey Stiles," Danny greeted him while Lydia and Ethan just stared at him.

Stiles looked at the banshee and wolf then at Danny. He could see Lydia's smile but could also see that it was forced, Ethan wasn't bothering to hide what he was feeling for Stiles and even though it hurt to see all that hatred in his eyes directed towards Stiles he rather have that than the fake smile Lydia was giving him. Stiles just looked at them before nodding his head and left them.

That was without a doubt the stupid's thing he did. Why would he even try to talk to them? It was clear that at the moment neither Lydia nor Ethan were ready to talk to him. Its not like he could blame them. He didn't blame them for being mad at him. He'll he's still mad at himself for half the things he did to them, the pack, and this town.

When he entered his History class Stiles saw that all of the seats surrounding Scott were already taken. Since his seat was next to the window there were only three available seats. The one in front of him was taken by Allison, the one behind him was taken by Isaac and the one across from Scott was taken by Kira.

Stiles could also see how Scott and Allison were talking and joking around with one another. At least that was one good thing that happened, during their fight with the nogitsune the Oni stabbed Allison in the torso if it wasn't for Chris calling the ambulance ahead of time Allison would have died. If she died Stiles would have never been able to look at any of his friend's in the eyes ever again.

After she recovered Scott and Allison realized that the two still and forever will love each other. The two decided to get back together and asked for forgiveness from Isaac and Kira.

Both wolf and Kitsune  forgave them and understood that nothing could come between them. Were they pissed? Kind of but they got over it and moved on from it.

Stiles was glad that at least something good came out of this mess. He took a deep breath as he sat in the front row since it had an available seat. He sat down and pulled out his book and notebook.

"Good morning class," Mr. Yukimura came in with a huge smile on his face.

"Now today we are going to be talking about how every bad thing that has happened in this town is all Stiles Stilinski's fault,"

Stiles lifted his head only instead of seeing Mr. Yukimura's face he saw the nogitsune standing right in front of him. Stiles looked around only saw that he was no longer in the class room with the students he was back at at the basement of Eichen House.

He looked down and saw that he was strapped in the chair, the same chair that he was trapped in when Oliver wanted to kill Malia and when the nogitsune first asked him to let him in.

He looked up to see the nogitsune as he slammed his hands on the arms of the chair.

"Did you really think you could defeat me Stiles?" Stiles closed his eyes and looked away from him. The nogitsune grabbed his chin and turned him around so that he was force to see him.

"You can never get rid of me Stiles, I'm still here, still inside you waiting for the perfect moment to strike. You will help me Stiles,"

"No I won't! I will never let you hurt my friends again!" he yelled, he will not make the same mistake twice. He will not allow his friends to suffer any more than they have to. The nogitsune got up and Stiles could have sworn he saw it smirk at him.

"But Stiles...don't you see? Your already helping me," Stiles stared at the fox.

"How?" he asked.

He lean forward and whispered in his ear,

"By reminding them all the pain and misery I caused when I was in control of your body..." Stiles lifted his head as he took in deep breaths of air.

He looked around and saw that he was still in the class room only instead of sitting in the front he was at the back and all of the students were staring at him.

"Mr. Stilinski are you alright?"

Stiles looked around to see that everyone was giving him weird looks while the pack looked at him with a scared expression. He didn't have to be a mind reader to ask what they were thinking. He could see it in their faces exactly what they were thinking. He didn't say anything instead he grabbed his stuff and headed out of the room.

Scott, Isaac, Allison, and Kira followed Stiles just to be on the safe side. Once Stiles was in the boys restroom he turned on the water and splashed some on his face. He grabbed the sink before he took deep shaky breaths. Once he felt himself calmed down he looked down on his hands and startedto count.

 

"1...2...3...4...5,"

 

He looked at his other hand,

 

"6...7...8...9...10,"

 

Once all ten fingers were counted he felt his body relaxing.

 

He was awake he wasn't dreaming, at least this time he was.

 

The door opened and in came Scott and Isaac.

 

"You okay?" Isaac asked.

 

Before he could answer the door opened and in came Kira and Allison.

 

“Is everything okay? Is it the nogitsune?” was the first thing out of Kira’s mouth. A part of Stiles is angry that she would automatically think that but then again…Stiles shook his head as he looked at his friends.

“Stiles is it…is it the nogitsune?” Scott asked him.

Stiles felt like someone just slapped him in the face. Is that all they cared about? The nogitsune? Didn’t they know that he was already gone? Before Stiles could say anything he looked in front of him and saw void Stiles smirking at him.

Stiles felt his heart beat accelerating as he backed away from them. Scott, Allison, Kira, and Isaac gave him a confused expression as he tried to get away from them.

“Stiles are you okay?” Isaac asked.

Stiles didn’t say anything instead he just kept walking backwards as Void Stiles passed the wolves, kitsune, and human and kept heading towards him.

“Yeah Stiles, are you okay?” Void Stiles asked in mock concern.

As he kneeled down in front of him, Void Stiles lifted his hand as if he was going to claw him however, right before he could feel anything he felt someone shaking him.

Stiles opened his eyes to see Isaac staring at him with concern.

“I-Isaac?”

Isaac stared at his friend before giving him a small smile.

“You know Stiles last I check this is a class room not your bedroom,” Stiles looked around and saw that he was in Yukimura’s class room and he was in the front row.

Stiles grabbed Isaac’s hands and started counting. He saw that Isaac had ten fingers he then counted his own fingers and saw ten. He just hoped that this time he wasn’t dreaming.

“Stiles?” he looked up to meet Isaac’s worried gaze.

“Are you okay?”

Stiles looked at the beta before nodding his head.

Isaac smiled at him before he picked up his bags.

“Come we still got 4 hours left, than a pack meeting, and we can call it a day,”

Stiles didn’t say anything, hell he didn’t know if could survive the rest of school let alone a pack meeting.


	2. dream a dreamless dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Stiles tries to get through the day but the pack makes it difficult to forget the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took school has started back and I have been busy so I hope you guys can forgive me ^^;
> 
> Also I would like to say happy birthday to my beautiful sister Lydia (yes people that is her name) love you boo hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

_I'm watching myself_

_Drifting away_

_A vision so darkened_

_I cannot stay_

_I'm reaching out wide_

_Trying to catch myself before I fall_

_Too little too late_

_Can you save me_

 

Economics. It was the one the class he hated for two reasons.

Coach Finstock.

The entire pack was in this class.

He stood outside the class room wondering if he should even bother to go inside or not.

Every part of him was screaming for him to turn around and leave however he knew that if he did turn and leave then he would be a coward. Stiles mentally shook himself for even thinking about running away.

He needed to face Coach and his friends to show them that he wasn't going to be running from his problems. That he was going to face them head on with his head held high, and like his friends he's going to try and move on.

Taking a deep breath Stiles opened the door and stepped inside. He looks around and sees that Scott, Allison, and the others are already seated with one another and that every seat that surrounds them has been taken.

The brown eye boy looked around to find an available seat where he could sit. He tried to ignore the small pain he was feeling since his best friend didn't bother to save him a seat.

"Balinsiki!"

Stiles jumped a little as he turned to see coach glaring down on him.

It took all his will power not to look down at his torso to see for himself if he was really okay or not. He mentally shook himself and tried to remain calm so that he wouldn't freak himself out.

"Ye-yeah coach?" so much for remaining calm.

"Are you just going to stand there looking like a lost puppy or are you going to sit down?"

Stiles looked at coach before he turned to face the class and saw that there was an available seat in the back.

He walked to the desk and sat down.

He turned to his friends and saw that they were ignoring him, he was hoping that Scott would at least turned to look at him and offer him an apologic smile just like he use to whenever he didn't save him a seat.

But the smile never came to make matters worse Scott never acknowledge Stiles' presence, hell he acted like Stiles wasn't in the same room as him and the pack. For the first time in his life Stiles felt isolated from his best friend.

He tried to ignore the stabbing pain he was feeling, and tried to shake off.

_'He's probably busy with the pack stuff,'_

_'Or he's probably to disgusted to look at you, after all...you did try to kill him..."_

Stiles felt his heart drooping to the pit of his stomach. He shut his eyes as tight ad he could and shook his head of those thoughts.

Scott would never hate him. Hell Scott was his best friend, he knew that Scott would never abandon him, hell he knew Scott didn't blame him for what happened.

_"Keeping telling yourself that Stiles...your actually starting to sound just like your friends...lying to yourself...convincing yourself that Scott and the others are still your friends and don't blame you for what happened...who knows in time you might actually believe yourself...just like your friends who are continuessly lying to themselves when its clear that everything that has happened was all your fault..."_

Stiles could feel his eyes watering as the tears threatening to fall, he got up not bothering to get his stuff or listening to coach yelling at him to get back inside the class room Stiles ran.

Once Stiles was out of the building he ran, ran as fast as he could, hell he didn't bother to get in his jeep he just ran and he didn't stop.

**~*~*~*~**

Derek was sitting in his car looking at the school.

To most people he'd look like a stalker just sitting outside of a school looking at the building and waiting for something or someone.

And that someone was a small human that has been ruling ever thought he had since the first time he met him.

He lean his head back as he thought of Stiles. Since he met the boy he could honestly say he was intrigued with the human that carried a bat for a weapon.

If there was one thing Derek admire about the boy was his bravery and devotion to his friends and father.

Even though he scared the boy said boy would just brush it off and stand his ground. He was not afraid to put the wolf in his place.

Stiles challenged him, he didn't care if he was a powerful wolf that could rip his throat out hell he didn't care if Derek could easily hurt him, he stood his ground and showed Derek that even though he was afraid of Derek he was willing to push that fear aside to protect the ones he loves.

Stiles loyalty knew no bounds. He was always willing to give his friends the benefit of the doubt and stood by them even when the whole world turned their backs on then Stiles was always there standing by their sides and never leaving them.

Derek sometimes wonder if that loyalty extended to him. If Stiles consider him a friend and was willing to be there for Derek whenever he needed him.

Derek immediately knew the answer to that question, Stiles was willing to lay down his life for him as well.

He held him up in a pool for two hours, he stalled so he wouldn't have to cut off his arm when he was shot by that bullet.

Derek wasn't stupid, he saw how Stiles took his time when Derek was ordering him to cut his arm he made sure that he took his sweet time so that Scott could find that bullet and bring it back to them so that Derek wouldn't have to lose an arm.

He couldn't help but be grateful to the human, even though he wanted to rip his head off for stalling he was forever grateful to him for not sawing off his limb.

The more he thought about Stiles the angrier he became.

Stiles was the small human who had no powers, no skills when it came to fighting and yet none of that mattered to him. Stiles was willing to sacrifice himself for his friends and the sad thing was, none of them were willing to do the same.

Derek could see how the pack treated Stiles and while he can understand it to an extend he just couldn't accept it.

Stiles never asked to be possessed, he never asked for the nogitsune to take over his body, forcing him to do all those awful things.

He was an innocent person who got caught in the cross fire, and yet the pack refuses to see that. Sure they still talk to him but Derek could see it in their eyes that they would rather be somewhere else and not anywhere near Stiles, he could smell the fear that clung to them like a second skin whenever Stiles was around.

For the millionth time Derek was thankful that Stiles didn't have werewolf powers, if he did then he knew that Stiles would be devastated to know that his friends where lying to him.

Derek mentally cursed himself at the thought, Stiles wasn't stupid. The boy was smart enough to know when someone was lying to him and when someone wasn't.

Derek knew that Stiles didn’t believe a word his friends would say whenever they told him that they were okay, they didn't blame him, and they were still friends with him.

That last one always had Derek questioning why the pack especially Scott were always lying to him. He didn't deserved lies, he deserved the truth. He always risked his life for these people the least they could do is tell him the truth and help him out through this ordeal.

Derek thought of all the times Stiles risked his life for everyone.

When Scott was first bitten and had no control over the shift and tried to kill him Stiles stood by him, when Lydia needed comfort Stiles was there to keep her company, when Allison helped kidnap Erica and Boyd Stiles didn't held it against her.

He was always there to comfort them, to make sure that they were okay and yet when the boy who never turned his back on them, the sweet innocent human who stood by them and went to hell and back for them needed them in his time of need they all turned their backs on him.

Guess that saying is 100% true, you can do a million nice things for people and they'll never notice but you mess up one time and they never forget.

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, the last thing he wanted was to go and find the pack and beat the shit out of them.

When he opened them he was surprise to see Stiles running out of the building.

Derek watched as the human ran past his jeep and out of the parking lot of the school and ran. He ran past Derek and didn't even acknowledge his presence hell the boy didn't notice anything he just kept running and Derek could tell that he had no intentions on stopping.

The werewolf got out his car. Derek chased after him just to make sure that nothing happened to him. He needed to make sure that wherever Stiles was going, he didn't get hurt.

***~*~*~***

Stiles didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he had to get out of that place, he just had to get out.

He kept running and running even when his legs were begging for a rest, his lungs feeling like they were about to burst, Stiles didn't stop.

He had no destination in mind, he had no idea where he wanted to be all he knew was he couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't handle the lies, the doubts, the pain anymore and he just had to get out.

The human kept running and didn't plan on stopping any time soon. However, faith had other ideas.

As he kept running Stiles didn't see the rock that was sticking out of the ground.

His vision was blurry and his body was exhausted so it was no surprise that he stumbled on the rock, tripping over the stone Stiles stumbled to the ground face first.

He just laid on the ground as the tears that were filling his eyes were finally falling.

Stiles couldn't help but break down and cry his heart out, he covered his face as he kept crying and screaming and cursing everything that he could think of.

After his tears died down Stiles tried to calm his erratic heartbeat, he could feel a panic attack rising so he had to force his body to relax. Taking deep shaky breaths Stiles tried to stop the panic attack before it could begin.

He didn't know where he was and he didn't want to pass out and wake up in the middle of nowhere and have another one.

Once his heart was relaxed Stiles stayed where he was he didn't bother to get up or move, he just stayed where he was.

After an eternity, which was actually five minutes, Stiles turned so that he was facing the sky and got up.

He looked around to see where he was at and he was surprise to see that he was at Beacon Hills cemetery.

He turned and looked at the grave he was standing and was once again shock to see that he was standing in front of his mother's grave.

It seemed that even though his mind had no destination to go to, his body did, and it looks like he wanted to be with his mom.

Stiles feel to his knees as tears fell from his eyes.

His upper body bend forward as he buried his face into his arms and cried once again pouring his heart out to the only person who would never abandon him.

"Mo-mo-mommy, wh-what what did I d-do to, to deserve th-this? What *sobs* did I do?!"

He lifted his body and wrapped his arms around his his legs, he buried his face in his knees, unable to look at his mother's grave. Pouring his heart out to her. His sobs had calm down but his tears didn't and Stiles didn't bother to stop them.

"It wasn't my fault that the nogitsune possessed me, it wasn't...so why does it feel like it is? Why do, do I feel like I'm convincing more myself than everyone else?"

He wiped his face and continue to look at the ground.

"Mommy...i need you...why did you have to leave? I need you mommy, I don't know what to believe anymore. What to do. Scott has left me...Allison is scared to be near me...Lydia can't look at me without looking like she wants to get away from me as far as possible...Ethan wants to kill me...I don't even want to know what dad, mama McCall, and Chris think of me. I feel alone mommy,"

He took a deep shaky breath.

"Peter and Derek...I don't even want to know what they think of me mommy, I'm scared to know what they think of me, I don't know what to do, I feel lost and confused and, and...I just don't know what to do,"

Stiles allowed himself to look at his mother's grave for the first time since his visit.

_Claudia Stilinski_

_Beloved mother and wife_

_You really shouldn’t say ‘I love you’ unless you mean it. But if you mean it, you should say it a lot. People forget._

Stiles couldn't help but smile at the quote that was written on her tombstone.

It was her favorite quote and she was always telling both him and his dad that she loved them, to remind them that no matter what happens she'll always be there to remind them that she loved them.

Stiles followed her rule to a T. He was always reminding Scott, his dad, mama McCall, that he loved them now...now it felt like they no longer did.

Its been a long while since he heard Scott say it, his dad said from time to time but since he was always at work Stiles felt like he had to say it, the same went for mama McCall.

For Stiles it felt forced whenever the two parents would tell him they love him. It felt like they were just saying it because they had to not because they wanted to.

Stiles shook his head as he looked at the tombstone.

He pressed his fingertips to his lips and gave a small kiss, he then placed them on her grave and whispered,

"I love you mo...mmy..."

He lean his head on the stone and closed his eyes for a while, he needed a nap, just a small nap and then he would wake up and head for the stupid meeting that he did not want to go to.

***~*~*~***

Derek chased after the human, he could see that Stiles had no idea were he was going but that didn't stop Derek it just pushed him harder so that he could keep up with his human and make sure he didn't get hurt.

Stiles kept running that he didn't notice a rock sticking out of the ground.

Derek watched as his human tripped over the rock, falling to the ground face first.

Derek stopped as he tried to catch his breath.

He could hear Stiles crying, his cries soon turned to screams which lead to curses.

Derek watched helplessly as his human broke down in front of a grave, he could hear his heartbeat accelerating and knew that he was about to have a panic attack.

Derek was about to run to him and comfort him but he saw Stiles calming himself down so that he wouldn't have a panic attack.

The wolf watched as he stayed on the ground for a while before he turned to face forward, his human got up and Derek could see a surprise look on his face almost as if he didn't plan to be there.

Then again the way he was running it did look like he didn't even know where he was going, his body must have dragged him to the one place it actually felt safe and that was with his mother.

Derek watched as Stiles sunk to his knees and broke down in front of his mother.

"Mo-mo-mommy, wh-what what did I d-do to, to deserve th-this? What *sobs* did I do?!"

Derek felt like he should leave, Stiles was having a moment and he didn't need anyone to see him at his weakest moment but...Stiles has seen him at his lowest and he never left him so why should Derek leave him when he needed him the most.

Even though the logical side wanted to leave and give the boy some privacy his wolf and the rest of him wanted to stay put and sadly (or not) that part won.

"It wasn't my fault that the nogitsune possessed me, it wasn't...so why does it feel like it is? Why do I feel like I'm convincing more myself than everyone else?"

Derek felt his heartbreaking as he listen to Stiles confession.

Did Stiles truly believe that the nogitsune was all his fault? That everything that the nogitsune did was all his doing?

No, Stiles was not to blame for what happened. He wasn't control of his actions, unlike the rest of them Stiles was innocent in every sense of the word.

The nogitsune may have wore his face but it wasn't him. Stiles would never hurt anyone.

Sure at times he was selfish, but he wanted to protect his dad and keep him away from the supernatural world, he was dishonest, again he was only a liar to protect his loved ones, if Derek thought about it all of Stiles' bad qualities revolved around his biggest flaw.

His loyalty to his friends.

Mommy...I need you...why did you have to leave? I need you mommy, I don't know what to believe anymore. What to do. Scott has left me...Allison is scared to be near me...Lydia can't look at me without looking like she wants to get away from as far as possible...Ethan wants to kill me...I don't even want to know what dad, mama McCall, and Chris think of me. I feel alone mommy, I feel lost and confused and, and...I just don't know what to do,"

Derek could hear his wolf howling in pain as he heard their human crying to his mother and telling her that he felt alone and didn't even know what to do.

"Peter and Derek...I don't even want to know what they think of me mommy, I'm scared to know what they think of me,"

Derek felt his heart stop.

Did Stiles not know that he and Peter were worried about him? Did he not know that they cared about him? That ever since the the nogitsune fiasco that he and Peter has become overprotective with the boy?

Derek immediately knew the answer to those questions.

No, he didn't. Derek couldn't really blame Stiles for not knowing hell he's been keeping a distance from the human as well but it wasn't like he wanted to. Kate was back, and he had to make sure that she didn't know about Stiles.

If she found out about Stiles...Derek didn't even want to think about what Kate would have done if she found out that Stiles was his mate.

She already took away his family, she was not going to take away his beloved as well.

"I love you mo...mmy..."

Derek's head snapped up as he heard his human saying he loved his mom, he then watched as Stiles placed his finger tips on the stone before he lean against and closed his eyes.

Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat slowing down a bit and his breathing evening out.

He slowly walked over to Stiles and tried not to make a sound so that he wouldn't disturb him.

When he reached him Derek kneeled down as he gently pulled Stiles towards him.

Stiles must have been in a deep slumber for he did not stir nor made a sound when Derek pulled him to his chest.

He careful moved Stiles so that his head was resting on his chest and his legs were draped over his own.

Derek looked at his boy as he saw tears falling down his face, he took his thumb and gently wiped them away.

He then-against his better judgment-lean forward and kissed a tear away.

Derek couldn't help but admire how soft Stiles' skin was, it was smooth like a rose petal, he could see all of Stiles' moles and couldn't help but admire them, they reminded Derek of the constellations in the night sky, he pulled back to get a good look at his mate.

He could see his skin was a bit more pale than it use to be, his cheeks were hollow, and he could see some dark circles underneath his eyes.

Derek also noticed that his mate was lighter than he use to be.

Derek looked at him carefully and began to wonder when was the last time Stiles had a proper meal?

He ran his fingers through his hair and could feel the greasiness of it, once again he had to ask himself when was the last time Stiles took care of himself? 

As Derek continue to study him he felt his heartbreaking even more for Stiles.

This sweet, caring person pour his heart out to someone who was long gone but in his mind was still there for him as opposed to someone who was here but in his mind-or the sad reality of it-abandon him.

Derek closed his eyes as he held him tighter.

Stiles; weak, puny, fragile, breakable, Stiles was literally broken; and Derek had no idea how to fix him.

How could he blame himself for something that wasn't his fault. He wasn't in control of his actions, a sick twisted creature took control of him and forced him to do those awful things. Unlike the rest of them Stiles wasn't in control of his actions.

Hell Stiles was willing to die if it meant killing the nogitsune. Who else could say something like that? Who else was willing to give up their lives to save everyone else?

He didn't know what Stiles did to deserve this but Derek was going to make damn sure that he was treated better.

Derek lean forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

When he pulled back he looked up to see Claudia Stilinski's grave.

_Claudia Stilinski_

_Beloved mother and wife_

_You really shouldn’t say ‘I love you’ unless you mean it. But if you mean it, you should say it a lot. People forget._

He looked at the words before he turned his attention back to Stiles.

"I promise you Stiles, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that your happy again and that the next time I say it isn't your fault you will believe me. And once your back to your annoying loving self I will tell you that I love and I say over and over again until you get sick of hearing of it. Even when you get tired of hearing it I'll still say it to remind you that I love you,"

He looked at Mrs. Stilinski's grave.

"I promise you Mrs. Stilinski, I will take care of him. I'll make sure that nothing will ever happen to him. I'll protect him, with my life."

Derek then pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

He waited for a few seconds before the person on the other side answered him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can you...can you come pick me up? I am at the grave yard,"

"And why would you need me to come and pick you up?"

"Stiles needs-"

"I'm on my way," he hung up and Derek couldn't help but laugh a little.

Ever since he met him, Peter has always had such a soft for the small human.

At first Derek didn't understand why but Peter then found out that Stiles was Derek's mate and sure Peter was a douche and a psychotic bastard but when it came down to family Peter would lay his life on the line for them.

He remembered how Peter was concern for Cora and wanted to make sure that Derek knew what he was doing when he was given up his alpha powers to save her.

Peter wanted to make sure that they were both okay and nothing bad happened to either of them.

Most people saw the crazy psychotic uncle but they never saw what was beneath that.

No people rather see what's above and not what's beneath the surface.

Just like him, just like Stiles.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair before his hand slowly moved to his face.

Derek ran his hand through his face and couldn't help but admire the beauty in his arms. Derek knew that once he awoke he would never get another chance like this, at least not until he was ready to tell him how he truly felt.

A few minutes later Derek heard footsteps running towards him.

He turned to see Peter running up to them.

When he reached them he couldn't help but give his nephew a sly smile.

"Do I want to know?"

"No, trust me you don't,"

Peter's smile fell as he looked at his nephew and his favorite human.

"What happened?"

Derek knew he had to tell Peter, he was genuinely concern for him. Then again Stiles was like a son to Peter and he was willing to die for the small human.

"I'll tell you later right now I want to take him home so that he can rest,"

Peter didn't say anything instead he nodded his head as his nephew got up and the two headed out of the grave yard.

Peter opened the car door as Derek got in the back seat with Stiles in his arms.

The three drove in peaceful silence.

Every now and then Peter would look at the rearview mirror to see his nephew and his surrogate son. He watched as Derek stared at Stiles like he was the most important thing in the world and in a way he was.

Stiles was Derek's mate, his other half, the most important thing in the world.

"Derek?"

Derek took his eyes off his mate and looked at his uncle.

"Yes?"

"You should tell him,"

Derek's eyes widen in fear as he just heard what his uncle said.

"Peter-"

"Derek, he thinks no one cares for him, if you told him the truth-"

"Peter, I love him but right now...right now he needs me to help heal him and once he's back to that annoying Stiles that we love I'll tell him but for now...lets just keep this between us,"

Peter didn't say anything he just continue driving.

"This is about Kate isn't?"

Derek didn't say anything, Peter took his silence as a yes.

"You know that I would never let anything happen to the boy that I saw as a son,"

Derek nodded his head.

"I know Peter but if Kate knew the truth...i don't even want to think about what she'd do if she found out about him,"

Peter nodded his head in understanding. He still couldn't believe that Kate was alive. Out of everyone to come back from the dead it had to be her. The bitch that took their family away from them.

He was thankful that he was still in the loft when he heard the fight going on.

He rushed down stairs in time to see his nephew and the hag from hell standing in front of Derek, not only was she alive she was a werejaguar.

All he could say was he was thankful that he was able to attack her before she did God knows what she would have done to him if he wasn't there.

She then ran before she could attack him.

The drive back home was filled with silenced. When they reached the Stilinski's home Peter got up and opened the door for Derek.

Derek slowly got out of the car with Stiles cradle in his arms. Peter was nice enough to opened the door of the house for him.

"I'll get both yours and Stiles' cars,"

"Thanks Peter,"

Peter nodded his head before he headed out to retrieve the jeep and the Camaro.

Derek walked into Stiles room as he gently opened his door to his room.

Derek gently laid the human down on his bed.

He then stroke his face as he lean down and placed a small kissed on his cheek.

Derek pulled back to see Stiles peaceful expression become fearful.

He saw his brows knitting together, his soft lips frowning, Derek listen carefully as he heard his mate's heart beat picking up.

His eyes widen as he realized that his Stiles was having a nightmare.

He saw as Stiles started thrashing around a bit.

"No...no please...please don't hurt him..."

He could hear his mate whimpering in fear.

"Please...don't...don't hurt him..."

Derek felt lost as he saw his mate shaking in fear whatever he was dreaming must be scaring him.

He wanted to shake him and wake him up but he didn't want to explain to him how he was in his room or why he was in it with him.

Derek felt helpless as he watched his mate whimpering in pain. He had to do something, anything to take Stiles' pain away.

His eyes widen in realization as he knew what he had to do.

Derek gently grabbed Stiles' hand and started to take his pain away.

Derek winced a little but it was worth it especially when he saw the hurt expression slowly leaving his face.

"Derek..."

Derek released his hand as he looked at his face with fear in his eyes, he was caught Stiles was going to kill him.

As he looked closely he saw that Stiles wasn't even awake.

He felt his heart beat slowing down as he realized that Stiles was still asleep.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a small whimpering sound coming from Stiles.

The wolf shook his head as he grabbed Stiles hand and continue to take his pain. He tried to ignore the butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach at the fact that Stiles was dreaming about him.

"Don't hurt him...please don't hurt Derek..."

Derek looked at his mate, so he was dreaming about him getting hurt. Derek didn't know if he should feel happy or if he should be worried.

He didn't know if it was good that he was in Stiles' dreams or bad since he might be the cause of Stiles nightmares.

Derek lean forward and kissed his forehead.

"Its okay Stiles, nothing is going to happen to me, I'm right here and I am not going anywhere,"

The three little eight letter words almost came out of his mouth but he stopped them from coming out. Instead he settled for squeezing his hand and drawing out his pain.

***~*~*~***

This was dream no this was a nightmare.

Stiles watched in horror as his possessed body attacked Derek. He wanted to run towards Derek to help him but he couldn't his body wouldn't let him.

He watched as he grabbed Derek and began to punch him.

His void self turned to look at him and gave him a sick smile.

"How does it feel Stiles? How does it feel to watch the love of your life being beaten to a bloody pulp?"

"Please...don't...don't hurt him..."

"Don't hurt him?" he grabbed Derek by his collar and tossed him to the wall.

Void Stiles walked over to the wolf and started stomping on him.

"How can I stop when its you that's hurting him Stiles? How can I stop when your to weak to do anything?" 

Tears started filling Stiles eyes however before he could let them fall Stiles started to feel...relaxed...he felt his entire body settling down as a warmth of calmness spread across his chest; his body was feeling the effects of the warmth as the stiffness of his body became more relaxed and the dream turned into a blur.

Stiles looked at his wolf who through a bloody lip gave him a gentle smile.

"Derek..."

As his name left his lips, Stiles watched as the blurry image became clear-like stain glass being clean for the first time-his body became stiff and the warmth that he was feeling was gone and the coldness once again took over his body as his possessed self went back to attacking Derek.

"Don't hurt him...please don't hurt Derek..."

His void self didn't say anything just kept beating up Derek.

Stiles closed his eyes as tears fell down his face.

The warm feeling he felt moments ago came back as he felt his body warming up again. The cold disappeared and he could feel the warmth spreading across his body and entering his heart.

When he looked up he saw that he was still at the loft but instead of seeing a beaten Derek, he was fine, no bruises or bleeding lips. 

Derek walked over to Stiles with a gentle smile. He then placed his hands on Stiles and kissed his forehead.

"Its okay Stiles, nothing is going to happen to me, I'm right here and I am not going anywhere,"

"Pr-promise?"

"I promise,"

For the first time in a long while Stiles smiled it was a shaky smile but a smile nonetheless.

***~*~*~***

Derek continued to take his pain and the wolf could see his mate relaxing.

"Pr-promise?" his mate whispered softly that no one with werewolf hearing would have been able to hear.

Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles' forehead.

"I promise,"

He pulled back to see a small smile on his Stiles' face and couldn't help but smile as well.

He then curled up next to his mate and dragged his body closer to his.

Derek's strong arms wrapped themselves around his human's waist as his hands grabbed Stiles' own.

Every now and then Derek could feel Stiles shaking a little, Derek just held him closer and drew out his pain. He knew it was to good to be true that his mate would feel better even with Derek taking his pain away.

He knew that his human was broken and even with his strong arms and werewolf strength Derek knew, he knew that it wasn't enough to hold Stiles together.

But he be damn if he allowed him to fall.

Derek was going to help Stiles out and make sure that he turned back to his usual annoying self even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^ oh and those of you reading the forbidden fruit taste so sweet I'll update it this Friday ^^


	3. think once think twice then think again part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry !!! You guys have every right to be mad at me and have every right to want to kill me (Please don't though ^^;) but I am truly sorry for making you guys wait so long. Anywho here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy it.

_**It's like screaming but no one hears you. It's like running but no one chases you. It's like crying but no one won't wipe your tears. That's what loneliness feels like.** _

 

_**Some scars hide important stories, and emotions.** _

_**Some wishes are made to hide and forget the past scars, because scars are permanent, and can't be fixed.** _

_**Maybe I'm just waiting for someone to fix them.** _

 

Derek stroke his mate's hair, listening to the beautiful sound of his beating heart.

Steady, calm as it should be, as it should always be.

 

It took a while but Derek was finally able to calm Stiles down and he was finally sleeping without the disturbance of any nightmares. His breathing, like his heart was calm and steady. His body was no longer shaking in fear nor was it filled with tension, he was relaxed and Derek didn't have to look to know that Stiles had a gentle smile on his face.

 

Nothing has disturbed him from his peaceful slumber and if something did Derek was there to take away his pain, his nightmares, making sure that his love got the rest he deserved.

 

"Aww, how sweet,"

 

Derek looked up to see Peter leaning against the wall, the infamous Hale smirk was plastered on his face as he stared at him and at the human that was in his arms.

 

Derek's peaceful expression turned sour as he glared at his uncle.

 

"What do you want?"

 

Peter lifted his hands in mock surrender as he walked over to the two, he grabbed the chair and pulled it towards them as he sat down.

 

"Just came to check on my nephew and on my favorite human,"

 

Derek just rolled his eyes, without thinking he pulled Stiles closer to his body.

 

This action did not go unnoticed by Peter, the older wolf couldn't help but give him a small smile.

 

"What do you want Peter?" he asked not bothering to hide his annoyance from Peter.

 

"Just came by to tell you that the lovely pack of teenagers are at the loft and they are waiting for us,"

 

Derek nodded his head as he lean forward and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Stiles' head.

 

"Alright, lets head out,"

 

He gently removed himself from Stiles trying hard not to disturbed the sleeping beauty that rested in his arms.

 

When he was free Derek lean forward and placed a gently kiss on his forehead.

 

"You should probably call him, tell him to come to the pack meeting,"

 

Derek looked at his uncle with a crazed expression.

 

"Peter-"

 

"Derek, Kate is out there and she's going to attack everyone that had a hand in killing her and that includes Stiles. Now I don't know about you but I want to see Stiles outlive me so its best if we tell him to come to the meeting so that he can know about Kate and tell his father to be careful, especially with that psychotic bitch out there,"

 

Derek looked at Peter; he turned to look att Stiles who was still sleeping peacefully.

 

As much as he didn't like it, Peter was right, Stiles deserved to know about Kate.

 

Kate would attack anyone who killed her, and Derek knew that Stiles would be one of the few she'd tried to get revenge on. After all he was the one who figured it all out and caused trouble for her family.

 

The woman was crazy but Derek knew how important family was to her.

 

The first thing she would do is attack those who wronged her and if anything happened to his father and Stiles didn't know the cause of it, Derek knew that it be the breaking point that will push Stiles over the edge.

 

That was something that Derek couldn't allow to happen.

 

"Alright I'll wake him up and tell him to come with us at the meeting,"

 

"What are you crazy? If Stiles sees you he'll ask how'd he got here,"

 

"I'll just tell him that I found him here,"

 

"Or you could tell him the truth,"

 

Derek's eyes widen before he turned to glare at his uncle.

 

Peter raised his hands in mock defense.

 

"It was just a suggestion,"

 

"Do me a favor and the next time you get a brilliant idea, keep it to yourself alright?"

 

Peter just smirk and left the house the same way he came in, through the window.

 

Derek shook his head in mock anger before he looked at Stiles sleeping soundly.

 

A part of Derek did not want to wake up his sleeping beauty, Stiles needed his rest but Peter was right, Stiles had to be there.

 

Reaching out to Stiles, Derek gently shook him.

 

"Stiles, Stiles wake up,"

 

*~*~*~*

Stiles was having a peaceful sleep, for the first time in a long while he was able to sleep without the disturbance of nightmares or the freezing cold that he always felt.

 

He didn't know why or how but he felt the warmth that he hasn't felt since the nogitsune. He was at peace and the dream he was currently having was without a doubt the best dream he's ever had.

 

Sadly the tranquility of his sleep was disturbed by a shaking feeling.

 

Stiles felt someone shaking him, calling to him.

 

The human jerked away from the touch, his body shot forward as he collided with someone else's head.  

 

"Ow!"

 

Stiles eyes widen as he met Derek's eyes.

 

"Derek?"

 

"Stiles,"

 

Stiles felt his heart beat beating faster than a drum at a rock concert as he stared into the werewolf's eyes.

 

"Umm...uhh...Derek?"

 

Derek looked around the room and send him a sarcastic look.

 

"Stiles,"

 

"Why are you at the cemetery,"

 

Derek looked around the room.

 

"Stiles, we're not at that cemetery,"

 

Stiles looked at Derek, Stiles looked at the ground and saw that he was on a bed, realization drawn to him as he saw that he was in his own room.

 

"Derek..."

 

The werewolf looked at him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"How did I get here?"

 

Before Derek could answer Stiles shot out of bed and started freaking out, Stiles paced around the room, running his hands through his hair.

 

"Oh God, I have no idea how I got here,"

 

"Stiles, listen to me,"

 

Stiles did the opposite of what Derek asked of him, his mind started running in circles. He didn't know how he got here...the only other time he had blackouts were when he was...he could feel his palms sweating, his nerves getting the best of him as he cut off Derek from the middle of his speech and began to ramble like he use to do before the nogitsune.

 

"No, no, no, please tell me its not happening again. Not again, this can't be happening,"

 

"Stiles-"

 

"I don't even know how I got here, hell I don't even remember leaving the cemetery, shit Derek what if its happening again? Just like last time, I'd wake up in random places not knowing how I got to said places and the next thing I knew I had a freakin demon fox inside me! What if it hadn't left me? What if it's still me? Shit what if-"

 

"Stiles!"

 

The human stopped pacing when he bumped into a hard wall. He lost his balance momentarily before two pairs of hands wrapped themselves around his waist.

 

He looked up and met the wolf's beautiful hazel green eyes. Stiles tried to calm his erratic heart so that Derek couldn't hear the nervousness or the excitement he was feeling being in Derek's arms.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Derek watched as Stiles paced around the small room nervously, he could practically feel Stiles' anxiety as if it were his own.

 

He could hear the rise of his heartbeat as he continue to babble nonsense.

 

However, the minute he started freakin out about the nogitsune still being inside him Derek had to put a stop to it.

 

He stood in front of him as the human kept pacing in front of him.

 

He shouted his name as the human bumped into him.

 

Derek reached out for Stiles before he could fall and hurt himself.

 

Derek had to calm himself down before he did something he'd regret. Even with the loss of weight Stiles still fitted perfectly in his arms, like a missing puzzle piece that was lost but eventually found.

 

Stiles was Derek's missing puzzle piece but he had to help Stiles first and then only then would Derek tell Stiles how he felt, that is if the perfect creature that stood in front of him would want him.

 

Derek couldn't help but take the sight before him. Big golden eyes, pale skin that was adore by those cute little moles that made Derek want to kiss every single one of them, perfect cupid's bow shape lips that were begging to be kissed.

 

Everything about this loving creature screamed perfection; from his inhuman looks down to his innocence. Derek wanted him, he wanted everything that was Stiles. He wanted to bury his face into Stiles' neck and bite the space were his neck and shoulder met. He wanted to cover Stiles in his scent so that every wolf would know whom he belonged to.

 

The werewolf had to stop his train of thoughts, already knowing where they were going.

 

He had to control himself or else he is going to do something that'll throw him to the nearest jail cell. If Derek wasn't so wrapped up in maintaining control he would have smelled the lust coming off his human, hear the fast beat of his heart, as his human was held by him.

 

"Stiles relax, I...I brought you here when I saw you at the cemetery,"

 

"You did?"

 

Derek could hear the disbelief in his tone. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes Stiles was in no condition for his 'harsh' treatments.

 

"Yes, I did. Don't worry you didn't randomly end up here, and your not sleep walking again,"

 

"Then how did I-"

 

Derek interrupted him, knowing exactly where his train of thoughts were going.

 

"Didn't you hear me? I brought you here, and I was going to wake you up but I um...didn't want to wake you up from your sleep, so I brought you here and was going to leave you but then I remembered that we have a pack meeting and I want all pack members to be there,"

 

Stiles looked at Derek like he lost his mind.

 

"Well why don't you just tell me what your going to talk about now since your already here,"

 

Derek expected to hear him say that actually he was counting on it what he wasn't expecting was his tone of voice.

 

Instead of him speaking in a sarcastic tone Stiles spoke in a defeated tone and that was worse maybe not as worse as watching him having nightmares but it was up there with it.

 

Stiles stared at the ground before he gently removed Derek's hands from his waist. He then took three steps back so that he wasn't in Derek's personal space.

 

Derek's wolf whined in pain as he watched his mate remove his hands and took a step back. Derek had to resist the urge to grab Stiles and pull him back in the safety of his embrace. To hold him, comfort him; let him know that he was there for the fragile human. However Derek stopped himself, as much as he wanted to wrap Stiles in his arms and keep him out of harms way Derek knew that it was a bad idea. For one Stiles was under the impression that Derek hated him; second, he wasn't emotionally stable to be in a relationship. Stiles needed to focus on healing and only healing. Once he was 100% then will Derek try and win Stiles' heart but for now Derek needed to help Stiles get back to his old self.

 

Taking a deep breath Derek walked towards Stiles. He placed his thumb and pointer finger under Stiles' chin, he lifted his head up so that Stiles would look him in the eye but also so that he could stare into those honey brown eyes-that were once filled with warmth but were now turning into a dull brown-he loved.

 

"Stiles, didn't you hear me? I said this was a pack meeting, meaning that everyone from the pack has to be there,"

 

Stiles tried to look away but Derek's grip on his chin was firm, refusing to release him and making sure that he did not break eye contact with Derek's exotic eye color. Stiles had to admit, Derek's eyes were beautiful, and the color was difficult to distinguish. Seriously what color were his eyes? Brown? Green? Grayish blue?

 

"I've been told that they are a mixture of brown and green,"

 

Stiles was snapped out of his trance by the sound of Derek's voice. His eyes widen as he looked at Derek's face and could see the cocky smile on his face. Stiles could feel his face hearing up.

 

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

 

Stiles cursed his brain filter and his mouth for opening and saying that out loud.

 

Derek just smiled before he lean forward and whispered into his ear,

 

"Don't worry Stiles, I think your eyes are beautiful as well,"

 

Stiles could feel his face heating up before he placed his hands on Derek's shoulders and gently pushed him. Derek allowed Stiles to remove him from Stiles' personal space just to see what his little human had to say.

 

"Dude, personal space. See this?" he moved his arms in front of him to demonstrate his point,

 

"This is my space, you no cross this space okay?"

 

Derek couldn't help but bite his lip to stop himself from laughing as he watch Stiles explain to him about his personal boundaries.

 

"No getting all up in my business okay?"

 

Derek couldn't help let a small laugh escape at Stiles antics. It reminded Derek of the old Stiles before the Nogitsune fiasco.

 

Derek decided that he loved seeing Stiles like this so to keep him going Derek got into Stiles' personal space once again.

 

"You mean like this?" he asked looking into Stiles' eyes.

 

Stiles had to keep his erratic heart from jumping out of his chest and prayed to whatever God that was listening to him that Derek didn't smell his arousal nor could he feel a certain part of his body hardening at the feel of Derek's body being so close to him. Stiles placed his hand on Derek's shoulder, taking three steps back from the werewolf not once breaking eye contact.

 

"Yeah, like that,"

 

Derek just laughed as he stepped back ignoring the smell of Stiles' arousal. Derek had to push the wolf down before he could grab Stiles and tear off his clothes before he dumped him on the bed and have his wicked way with him.

 

The room was full of silence as the two stood on opposite ends of the room. Derek looked at Stiles who was now looking at the ground and shuffling his feet.

 

Before Derek could break the silence his phone decided to do it for him. Both wolf and human jumped at the shrilling sound that was coming from Derek's pocket. The two looked at one another neither wanting to move a muscle that would no doubt ruin whatever they were having at the moment. However, the annoying ringtone kept playing telling Derek that whoever was calling they weren't going to stop until they answered.

 

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Derek answered his phone,

 

"What?" he asked rudely.

 

"Nice to talk to you too my dear nephew, how are you? I'm doing fine,"

 

Derek rolled his eyes, from the corner of his eye he could see a confused Stiles mouthing

 

'who is it?'

 

Derek mouthed back

 

'Peter'.

 

Stiles opened his mouth and a silent 'ah', escaped his lips, he went to his bed and took a seat knowing that the two werewolves were gonna take a while. Derek dived his attention to the conversation he was having and towards Stiles who was sitting on his bed, minding his own business. Something the old Stiles never would have done.

 

"What do you want Peter?"

 

"Need I remind you that a pack of teenagers are waiting for since, oh I don't know you called for a mandatory meeting at your place?"

 

Derek silently cursed momentarily forgetting about the meeting and Kate.

 

"Alright, Stiles and I will be there in a moment,"

 

'Alright, I'll see you soon,"

 

"Yeah, you will,"

 

He and Peter said their good byes, Derek turned to face Stiles.

 

"Let's go,"

 

Stiles looked at Derek as if he lost his mind. Was he serious or was he just joking with him? Stiles was not ready to face the pack, hell if he wasn't ready to face them at school he sure as hell wasn't ready to face them at pack meetings.

 

"Umm...Derek-"

 

"Stiles I told you, this is a pack meeting. That means that everyone from the pack has to be there and that includes you,"

Stiles tried not to look like Derek was sending him to his death (to be fair it felt like that was what he was actually doing), he must have not succeeded since Derek was giving him a look of pity, at least he thought it was pity, little did he knew that that was far from the truth.

"Stiles?"

"Umm, look whatever you need to say can you just say it to me?"

_"So I don't have to go over and have the pack glare at me,"_

Derek took a deep calming breath. He hated to say it but he was getting a bit annoyed with Stiles did Stiles not see that he wanted him there? Then he had to remind himself that Stiles still thinks that he-along with the rest of the pack-were mad at him for what happened.

Without thinking he grabbed Stiles's hand. The whisky brown eyed boy flinched a little as he looked at their joined hands, why was Derek holding his hand? More importantly what the hell possessed him to grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze? Was Derek on drugs? If he was then Stiles should back away from him, the last thing he wanted was for him to take advantage of Derek in any form. Without thinking Stiles pulled his hand away from Derek and started rubbing it with his free hand. He ignored the fact that when his hand was in Derek's that he didn't feel that cold feeling that has been lingering for the past few weeks, or Derek's hurt expression.

Derek tried to calm himself down when Stiles pulled his hand away from his own. He also tried to ignored that he was able to read Stiles easily that the human thought Derek was on drugs and he didn't want to take advantage of the werewolf. It hurt Derek to know that his human thought he was taking advantage of him. Derek mentally shook his head as he looked at the fragile human.

Giving him a reassuring smile Derek said,

"Stiles as much as I would love to tell you I am really not in the mood to repeat everything to you and then to the pack on top of explaining why you weren't there,"

_"If they even care,"_

Both wolf and human thought.  

Stiles nodes his head as he continues to rub his hand and continues to stare at the floor.

Derek walks up to Stiles and gently he takes both of Stiles's hands. The human meets the werewolf's eyes.

"Come on, let's go to the meeting,"

Stiles just nodes his head as he allows Derek to lead him to the door and to his car. Stiles closed his eyes and pray to every God out there and hoped that everything would be fine.

Derek led Stiles to his car just to have an excuse near him, he couldn't help but close his eyes and pray to every God out there and hope that everything went ok.

Both werewolf and human knew that this was just the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ??? Bad ??? let me know what you guys think ^^ next update will be soon

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^ Chapters will be longer from here on out.
> 
> ~Sinner_ofLA out


End file.
